Maison hanté
by Isil-gawien
Summary: [OS Aventure] Spécial Halloween! Mahyar découvre chez lui un esprit dangereux.


_Salut à tous et joyeux Halloween ! :D Voici un petit OS_

 _#DefiFanbaseAventures (j'ai vu cela et je me suis lancé dans l'écriture)_

 _Aventure et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

[ **OS] Maison hanté**

31 octobre 2015.

C'était une soirée comme une autre dans lequel cinq amis s'étaient réunis. Malgré leur emploi du temps chargé ils avaient tenu absolument à passer la nuit ensemble. Mahyar Shakeri était à l'initiative du projet, il voulait un RP face à face sur le thème d'Halloween. C'est donc normal qu'ils étaient réunis autour d'une table éclairée à la lueur des bougies chez le MJ. Le jeu se passait bien, du moins plutôt pour le MJ qui était en extase devant l'enchaînement d'échecs critiques.

\- « À toi Bob, fait moi un jet de social avec un malus de 15 car la femme n'est pas très réceptive. »

Le pyro-Mage jeta les dés, un cri de victoire suivies l'action. Cependant Mahyar s'était détourné du jeu. Sa chasse d'eau coulait soudainement, comme si quelqu'un appuyait frénétiquement.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il regarda ses joueurs qui haussaient les épaules. Ce fut ensuite le son du robinet qui le fit se lever.

\- « Je vous préviens, si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes, j'appelle la police ! »

La menace sembla ne pas effrayer le squatteur, un rire glauque de jeune fille traversa les murs. Sébastien sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement son portable. Il jura en voyant batterie faible. Aussitôt que l'homme au bouc franchit la porte en direction de la salle de bain, les quatre aventuriers se retrouvèrent bloqués dans le salon. Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob essayèrent d'enfoncer la porte qui ne céda pas. Le Lennon eut même en prime une douleur à l'épaule.  
Au même moment, le « papa » d'aventure fut saisie par le col, son crâne fit projeter vers le miroir où tous les matins il admirait son fameux bouc. La personne qui le maintenait ne lui laissa aucune chance de débattre, elle semblait avoir une force hors du commun. Mahyar hurla à s'en déchirer la voix, son visage couvert de sang, son nez cassé, les lunettes déformées lui coupant la paupière gauche étaient un bref résumé de ses blessures. Le MJ en larmes fut balancé dans sa baignoire qui prenait une teinte carmin.

\- « Mais… Pourquoi vos faites cela… J'ai fait quoi pour mériter une telle haine... Pourquoi… Je… Arg ! »

Sa tête percuta le rebord avant qu'il sente une main agripper sa cheville. Mahyar fut traîné hors de la pièce, cherchant à fuir il se retourna sur le dos avant de se figer. Là où une main devait se trouver, il n'y avait personne. Sa jambe restait en l'air, et son corps continuait son chemin vers sa chambre. La force invisible l'attacha au lit. Il assista impuissant à la destruction de chacun de ses livres sous les rires fous de l'entité.

\- « Et un de moins, MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Elle déchiqueta le manuel d'une édition limité lorsqu'il se mit à la supplier. Il ne s'abaissait jamais d'habitude, mais là sa vie et sa collection étaient en danger.

\- « S'il vous plaît… Je ne vous aie rien fait. »

Aussitôt, une figure pâle apparut, elle était jeune, une adolescente banale portant des vêtements simples, pieds nus.

\- « Rien fait ? TU N'A RIEN FAIT .! TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE . » Hurla-t-elle de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du prisonnier. « TU A MASSACRÉ THEO! »

Mahyar fut si surpris qu'il essaya de répliquer mais manqua de s'étouffer avec le sang dans sa bouche.

\- « Et donc, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Mais comme je suis un fantôme adorable, je vais te laisser une dernière chance. On va jouer à ta façon, quoi de mieux que les dés pour décider de ton sort . Un jet en dessous de 50 et tu gardes la vie sauve »

Les dés noir et blanc du MJ se stoppèrent sur un 9. L'esprit vengeur fit une moue déçue.

\- « Bon bah je suppose que tu restes en vie… Ce n'est pas drôle. » Grommela-t-elle.

\- « Tu sais, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu as fait cela. Théo a survécu à l'effondrement de la montagne. Il est revenu dans la 2ème saison» Informât il une fois rassurée sur son sort.

\- « Ah… Désolé je devais être morte avant sa sortie… Bon ba… Adieu ! Et sans rancune hein ? Bisous ! » l'adolescente s'évapora sous le regard encore choqué de Mahyar.

Il fut secouru 10 minutes plus tard par la police prévenue grâce au téléphone de Krayn. Complètement traumatisé, il hurla de peur en voyant un gamin sous un drap blanc en montant dans l'ambulance.

.

.

.

.

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, il y a plus de violence que dans mes écrits habituel, j'essaye de pas trop décrire quand même, c'est pas une boucherie ;)_

 _J'ai fait un vrais jet de dé pour la fin. C'est pour cela que je pense que je devrai jouer à un RP, car depuis hier j'ai lancés des dés (oui je fait des trucs vraiment passionnant quand je m'ennuie, certains font leurs devoirs, travaille etc moi je lance des dés (WTF) ) et sur 10 jets seul 2 étaient au dessus de 50… Donc mahyar avait une bonne chance de réussite avec moi XD Voilà, c'était l'anecdote inutile. si vous avez aimé : une review = beaucoup d'amour ;)_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
